Singing Queen
by Celesteisthequeenofcosplaymeow
Summary: What seemed like an ordinary day at the guild turned out to be so much more! Gray and Natsu are caught fighting, again, and Erza sets the record straight... With a singing Contest? What happens next?


Lucy pov  
>"I'm bored." I sigh as I lay my head down at the bar. It was a normal sunny day and the guild was unusually quiet. Maybe it was because Gray had a "mission" with Juvia and Natsu and Happy had gone fishing... Even Levy and Gajeel weren't here! Mira looked up from the glass she was drying and smirked. Her smirk is exteeeemmmmly creepy. She obviously was going to say something I didn't like. "Are you missing Natsu?" She asked. I ignore her. Why does everyone think that Natsu and I are a couple? Even sorcerer weekly once implied that there was something romantic going on. Natsu has never even said anything like that, and when he has he says 'quote' "I'd do anything for my NAKAMA." 'Unquote'. *sigh*<br>He's a lost cause... Mira once convinced me that he liked me but it turned out he just needed my spirit Virgo. Not that I hold a grudge against what happened. I don't think he actually is dense, just that he has no feelings for me. I hear the doors of the guild swing open. Finally someone to talk to. Erza walks in dragging Gray and Natsu by the ear with Happy and Juvia trailing behind.  
>" I found these two fighting in front of the guild." Explained Erza. I noticed Gray and Natsu trying to convince Erza that they were "not fighting" and "we are best friends". I roll my eyes. "I believe these two deserve a punishment seeing as they are wasting my time."<p>

.

"Lucy," I hear Mira say. "Don't you think that's a great idea?"  
>Huh? What were we talking about?<br>"Sorry?" I ask. "Erza and I were saying that the punishment for Natsu and Gray is that they have to have a singing contest. Everyone can enter and there will be a prize for the winner." Mira explains, her Cheshire smile spreading across her face. Now that will be entertaining... I've never heard Natsu sing before. "Sounds great Mira"  
>? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾙ?<p>

"How did you drag me into this?!" I exclaim as I stand backstage of the temporary platform in the centre of the guild. Everyone was there getting ready to watch the show. I was now the opening act for the 'singing extravaganza'. Why me you ask? Well ask Levy. "Lu-chan please. Do this for me." I turn to her, giving the death stare that could possibly rival Erza and start to explain why I would absolutely not-  
>"I'm so sorry that you were roped into this Lucy-san." I hear someone say. I twist around. And look down. It was sweet little Wendy. I'm not about to disapoint her by backing out... But I'm so gonna pay Levy back for this. We were gonna do a song as a girl band. Erza on drums, Wendy on bass, Levy on lead, and I'm singing. *sigh* Okay... Here goes.<br>We walk onstage. Everyone (and I mean everyone) was watching. Even Natsu and Happy. I start singing.

(God knows)

Everyone starts applauding loudly. I hear wolf whistles throughout the crowd. I look to my friends onstage. Wendy is red, Erza is breathless, Levy is loud and... Well... I'm dazed.

Natsu pov  
>I didn't know Lucy could sing. With my sensitive dragon ears I heard the wobble of her voice at the start, to her passionate strength at the end. I turn to Happy but notice him gone. I guess I should talk to stripper... He's talking to I can sneak out so Erza doesn't make me sing. Our punishment *shudder* is to sing a love song to the person we like. Mira knows who it is and will tell Erza of I don't mean it. I can't sing to her... I just can't.<p>

Lucy pov  
>Finally we walk offstage. Happy, Wendy and Carla are next. I wonder what they are going to song?<p>

(Happy synthesiser)

Wendy pov  
>I was so nervous but Happy and Carla were there with me so I had more courage. It's actually really fun.<br>There were heaps of 'awwww's in the crowd when I danced with a headset on. I walk offstage. Next is Juvia and Gray... Finally!

Juvia pov  
>Juvia can't believe that Juvia gets to sing with Gray-sama. Juvia heard that Erza-san gave Natsu-kun and Gray-sama a punishment but Gray-sama won't tell Juvia. Oh well. Juvia can live with singing a love song with Gray-sama.<p>

Gray pov  
>I haven't told Juvia why I agreed to sing a song with her. It's our punishment. It's not really a bad one by Erza's standards but it's still a punishment. I bet you that Mira had something to do with it. Here we go..<p>

(Romeo and cinderella)

Mirajane pov  
>Aren't they so cute together? Juvia has love hearts practically flying around her and Gray is blushing! They will be my next target... But now is a group number. A boy band, how fun!<p>

Elfman pov  
>How unmanly is this. It is in my manly duty to be manly by doing a manly favour for my manly sister to perform manly. At least I am not sing manly. Natsu has to sing manly or else... Oh and it is manly to hide behind a curtain so no one finds out who you are... Lead guitarist.<p>

(Rock city boy)

Natsu pov  
>I... Well... Accidentally burnt down the curtain that a certain lead guitarist *cough* Jellal *cough* was hiding behind...<br>"I wasn't hiding!"  
>Oops... Anyway, the look on Erza's face. That's not the point though. I- I mean we where like rock gods. Why is Jellal running? Hahahaha... I'm hungry.<p>

Mirajane pov  
>"Okay we'll continue the contest tomorrow." I speak into the microphone. Everyone starts talking about their favourite act so far. I notice that Gray has gone over to Juvia. I wish I had Natsu or Wendy's hearing... Wendy... Hmmmm...<br>"Oh Wendy!"  
>"Yes Miss Mira?"<br>"What is Gray saying to Juvia?"  
>"He is explaining his punishment to Juvia... Oh my!"<br>"What? What is it?!"  
>"That's why he sang to Juvia?"<br>"Pardon?"  
>"Gray. That's why he sang with Juvia."<br>"Yes dear"  
>"Ohhhhhh"<p>

Wendy pov  
>Ohhhh. That makes sense. Natsu and Gray's punishment is they have to sing a love song to the person they like. I can't wait to hear Natsu. The song he just sing was absolutely not a love song!<p>

Lucy pov  
>I overheard Mira and Wendy talking about Juvia and Gray. I guess Natsu will sing to Lisanna... I'm not mad. Or sad. I think... I guess I do like him. Natsu I mean.<p>

Natsu pov  
>"Hey Luce"<br>"Hi Natsu"  
>"Me and Happy are going to go on a mission while we wait for the contest to begin again."<br>"Yeah, maybe I might go on a mission."  
>"Are you going with Erza?"<br>"No"  
>"What about Stripper?"<br>"I CAN GO BY MYSELF! I AM NOT HELPLESS!"

Lucy pov  
>I run to the quest board, pick the first mission I see, and run out of the guild. How dare he! I don't need to be protected! Anyway, what mission did I pick? 'Erase a dark guild'. Shoot...<p>

/the next day\

Natsu pov  
>Me and Happy ended up not going on a mission. She has been gone for ages... What if she got hurt? She's not weak. I just... Huh? I hear the guild doors open and I spin around. It's lucy!<p>

Lucy pov  
>I see the look of surprise on Natsu's face. What? Didn't think I could do it? Despicable. I can't wait till the contest is open... Actually maybe I should enter.<p>

Mirajane pov  
>I noticed how Lucy acts around Natsu now. He must have done something to her to make her despise looking at him.<br>"The singing contest is about to begin. Places please!"

Evergreen pov  
>Naturally, the fairy of fairy tail should perform in a singing contest. I'm up first for today... Naturally. I'm cute aren't I?<p>

(World is mine)

Mirajane pov  
>After Evergreen's song ended I had a brilliant idea. Let's enter my little sister. "Oh sister!"<p>

.

.

.  
>Shoot I forgot she had stage fright. She won't go on alone... I guess there is no helping it. The show must go on. "Let's get you fitted with a head mike"<p>

(Magnet)

Lisanna pov  
>I was so surprised that I was nominated to sing. Thank Mavis that Big Sis was there to do a duet with me. It was so fun when everyone cheered... Wow! Maybe I should start a band? Then I hear Big Sis say-<p>

"Next up: Levy Mcgarden"

(Snow White princess is)

Gajeel pov  
>"Wow babe, your so hot when you sing." She blushed... How cute. To think that the first time we met was when our guild was after bunny girl. I attacked her and her fan boys... I'm an idiot. Oh well. She's mine now.<p>

"Next up: Erza Scarlett"

Erza pov  
>That's me. If I want to become an ACTOR I should learn how to sing as well as physical acting. I wish he was still here. Jellal left after his song. Oh! I'm on!<p>

Jellal pov  
>My surprise return is timed perfectly... I'm coming for you Erza.<p>

(Ah it's a wonderful cat life)

Lucy pov  
>Next is me. I'll finally be able to express that... I'm not weak. I don't need rescuing. I know in team Natsu I'm the least strong but I have accomplished a lot. "Don't look down on me Natsu!"<p>

Natsu pov  
>I sneeze. Someone must be talking about me. Any who, after Lucy left yesterday I asked Hapoy what I did. The best response he gave me was 'maybe she feels weak'. Luce isn't weak. She is probably the strongest of us all. Not physically, but emotionally. She is the glue. Everyone knows that. Even Lisanna. I'm not dense. I know Lisanna used to like me. Mira walks up to the microphone. "Next up is... Lucy Heartfelia." What? Is Lucy performing? I thought she hated doing the opening song.<p>

(No princess)

Lucy pov  
>As I was singing I pointedly looked at Erza, Gray and Natsu. I know they think I'm weak. Everyone in Fairy tail had a shocked face. This had been bottled up too long. I'll prove them all. As soon as I was done a walk off the stage and go to the bar. I hear Mira say that there was an interval. Oh well. Don't care.<p>

Natsu pov  
>Wow... Just wow... She sang beautifully but it was painfully obvious what it was about. That's going to be a problem. I have five minutes and then I'm up. My song contradicts what Luce sang. I'm just going to have to convince her otherwise. "Interval is over!" Mira calls out over the guild. Okay. I'm up.<p>

(Snow fairy)

Lucy pov  
>That was amazing! All through that song he looked at me. Like I was the person he was singing to. But. He can't like me... Can he? I know their punishment. They had to sing to the person they liked. Gray sang to Juvia... Obviously. But Natsu? Wouldn't he like Lisanna? Oh look he is... Walking over to me. Why is he walkig over to me? What is-<p>

He kissed me! He actually kissed me. I think- I think I'm in love!

Natsu pov  
>Kissing Lucy was a risky move but I had just poured my heart and soul into that song so it was the best I could do. I wanted her to know that I was singing to her.<p>

Mira pov  
>Awwwww. Aren't they a cute couple? But then there is no point in matchmaking. He basically just admitted his feeling for her. Darn. I mean it's great that they're finally together. But I would've had fun pushing them together. Oh well. Onto my little Gruvia... Gray and Juvia duh.<br>"Last song everyone! And everyone is singing!"

(Kanpeki gu-no ne)


End file.
